What If
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: Starts out as a DJ fic but eventually a PJ fic. Set the year before graduation. Dawson didn't go to Philly there is no Eve and Andie never cheated on Pacey oh and Jack well...he's still gay
1. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters they are all property of Kevin Williamson.

Starts of as a D/J piece eventually will be a P/J piece set the year before graduation nothing in season 3 or 4 has happen Dawson did not go to Philly and there is no Eve. Andie never cheated on Pacey and Jack is still gay sorry. Read and review constructive criticism is welcomed but I will not tolerate people blasting my work if there is something you would like to see changed then just let me know just don't be rude.

Dawson's bedroom Dawson's and Joey are sitting on his bed watching a movie.

"Hey Dawson?"

Stares blankly at the T.V.

" Earth to Dawson." waves her hands in front of him

Still staring at the T.V.

"Ok that's it" grabs the remote from Dawson and turns the T.V. off

"Hey I was watching that." tries to get the remote back from Joey

"Don't you ever get tired of doing the same thing?"

puzzled "What do you mean by that?"

starts to put her shoes on " I mean seriously Dawson it's 8pm on a Saturday night and you'd prefer to watch movies preferably a Spielberg movie and then we spend hours over analyzing the movie."

sits up from the bed " and what is so wrong with that Jo?"

sitting on the window ledge " Well nothing really it's just that we're 17 years old we should be out having fun living life not watching it go by."

starts to walk towards where Joey is sitting " Well then Miss Potter what do you want to do then?"

has a big grin on her face " Well Jen's having this party at her house and I kind of told her that we'd go."

sighs loudly " Jo, I-I really don't feel up to hanging out with a bunch of drunks tonight can't we do something else."

" Oh, come on Dawson please." looks at him with puppy dog eyes

raises his hands in the air " Ok fine I'll go."

" Great." Grabs her coat and puts it on grabs Dawson's hand and they exit his room.

At Jen's Joey and Dawson walks up to Jen's door when Pacey and Andie walk up.

Happily "Hi Joey!"

gives Andie a hug "Andie hi"

"Hey Andie"

"Hey Dawson"

Pacey goes to hi five Dawson "D-man how's it going?"

hi fives him back "It's going good Pace how about you."

"Man every thing's great D Potter." holds his arms out for a hug

glares at him " come any closer to me and I'll kill you."

holds his hands up and backs away "whoa Potter retract the claws."

turns to Dawson " what's up with ice queen?"

shrugs his shoulders " I don't know man guess you just bring out the best in her."

gives Pacey one of her famous scowls "bite me Jail bait."

Andie interrupts "Ok you two how about we go inside and have some fun."

looks over at Joey "yeah how about we have some fun, you know how to have fun don't you Potter?"

gives Pacey one of her looks "I think I can manage."

Dawson opens the door "alright then shall we."

Dawson, Joey, Andie, and Pacey all walk inside.

Dawson hangs his coat up "well I'm going to go see if they have anything to drink that does not consist of alcohol, anyone want anything."

confused "Dawson my friend." Pacey puts his arm on Dawson's shoulder "This is a party we're suppose to be having fun you've gotta have a beer it's only natural."

looks at Pacey "Pace just because I don't want to drink does not mean I can't have fun."

Joey bursts out laughing they all look over at Joey notices that they are looking at her."What?"

"Just what do you find so funny over there Potter?" Pacey asks

"Oh, nothing Just think it's funny we're at this kick ass party and we're all standing here like bumps on a log."

Andie gets up " Well I for one did not come here to sit around I'm going to get a beer and find Jen and when I come back I better find you people having some fun."

Andie walks off towards the kitchen.

Joey gets up "I think Andie has the right idea."

Dawson and Pacey look at her like she's crazy. "Why are you two looking at me like I'm nuts?"

"Oh no reason it's just that Joey you can't handle your alcohol very well."

offended "oh, and this coming from the same guy who not only got completely wasted, on his 16 birthday but you also fell into your birthday cake face first, and you say I can't hold my alcohol."

getting defensive "I was not that wasted."

Jack walks up to Pacey "Hey Pacey what's up?"

looks away to see Jack. "not much same Dawson same Joey different day."

looks at Joey and Dawson confused "I see, so what's the problem this time?"

focuses on Joey for a minute "You know what I don't get?"

puzzled "what's that Pace?" still staring at Joey "is how Dawson Leery of all people can land a woman like Joey and guys like me get stuck with crazy people.?"

starts to get the picture. "Pace you dated my sister."

realizes what he just said. "Andie does not fall into the crazy people section of my life."

"Ok so where does my sister fit into the equation?" "See, Jack that's where I'm lost Andie is this amazing woman she's smart she's beautiful and she has taught me so much in life but--"

"she's not Joey."

"Well no she's not Joey but that's beyond the point the point is lately I have not been feeling like Andie and I are a couple it feels like a friendship and I don't want to hurt her but how do I tell her I just want to be her friend."

ponders what Pacey said "So you want to be just friends with Andie and this has nothing to do with a certain Potter girl." looks at Jack

"Jack I can honestly say that this has nothing to do with a certain Potter girl and even if it did I don't have a chance with her and you know that."

"what makes you think that you wouldn't have a chance with her?"

"well the obvious kinda sticks out here is Dawson Leery her soul mate how can I compete with that."

both look at where Dawson and Joey are at "yeah well just remember all good things must come to end, but first you need to go find Andie and tell her that it's over before you even ponder the thought of being with Joey."

looks towards the kitchen "I know what I have to do that is why I'm going to find Andie and talk to her."

pats him on the back "you're a good man Pace."

Jack walks off.

Walking towards the kitchen to himself now how do I tell Andie that I want to be just friends I know she's going to want a reason why I feel the way I do but I can't honestly tell her the reason when I'm not even really sure myself of the reason or am I? Well here goes everything.

Walks up to Andie "Hey Andie you got a minute?"

looks at Pacey and knows somethings wrong "yeah Pace what is it?"

grabs her hand "let's go outside."

" sure."

Pacey and Andie exit.


	2. friends

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or any of its characters they belong to Kevin Williamson.

Outside on the docks Pacey and Andie are talking.

Grabs Andie's hand " Look Andie we've been through a lot together and you've changed my life in so many ways that I don't even know where to start. It's just ever since you've gotten back from the Mayfield Clinic things just haven't been the same-"

cuts Pacey off "I know what you mean Pace."

" you do?"

" yeah I do, and you're right things haven't been the same since I've been back and maybe it's time that we just end things between us while things are still good between us."

sighs a breath of relief " really?"

"really"

"s-so you're ok with this then" stumbling over his words

" Pacey I really am ok with this I know that you and I are better off as friends." reassures Pacey

" great then you're ok I'm ok we're ok." claps his hands and gets up and grabs Andie's hand

" Pacey what are you doing?" gives Pacey a questioning look

" get up McPhee we're going to go back in and have fun as friends." pulls Andie up to her feet

" alright then." Andie smiles

Pacey and Andie walk towards the house. Inside Joey and Jen are on the couch talking.

" So how's Capeside's perfect couple tonight." takes a sip of her drink

" Jen can I be honest with you?" looks down at her cup

" of course you can." has a concerned look on her face

" we're not that perfect Jen." almost in a whisper

" Joey I know that I was kidding I was just asking how things are going with you two."

" to be honest things are not so great between us." looks up from her cup

" you two seem to be happy." takes another drink from her glass

" well it may seem that way but in reality I'm miserable." sees Dawson talking to another girl "see that girl over there Dawson's talking to?" points to where Dawson is

" yeah, who is she ?"

" well that happens to be Nikki one of his friends from film class I guess they're making a movie or something (under her breath) so that's what he says well anyway the other night I came over to his house to talk to him and when I went into his room I caught them making out on his bed he says that they were rehearsing a scene from his movie but I don't think that was the case." takes a drink from her cup and looks back to where Dawson and Nikki are at .

" on my god Joey so what did you do I hope you dumped him." acting concerned

" oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" under her breath

" what did you say Joey?" heard what Joey said

" nothing ( looks at her cup and realizes it's empty) do you need another drink cause I know I sure do?" gives Jen a look

" ok Joey, I caught that." knows what Joey

" caught what?" smiles at Jen

" nothing Joey you're drunk I'm drunk and at this point we're both going to say things that we don't mean so I think it's best that we just let bygones be bygones." gets up from the couch

" yeah you're right cause maybe for once I might just kick your butt." gets up from the couch and starts to walk away.

" ok Joey if you want to fight then bring it on (pauses) no on second thought it's not worth it I've tried to be your friend I really have but for some reason you still hate me, I don't get why is it so hard for you to like me?" grabs Joey by the arm.

" ok you want to know why I hate you it's because before you came it was just me Dawson and Pacey the three musketeers and then you show up and it's like I don't exist." yelling at Jen

" I get it so you're jealous of me right you can't stand the fact that you're not getting the attention anymore." laughs at Joey's remark

" oh, please Jen I am not jealous of you." scoffs

" face it Joey I'm the one they want not you." smiles at Joey

" ok, that's it I've heard enough of your idiotic babble I'm going to go get a drink." turns to walk away and runs right into Pacey causing her to spill what's left of her drink on him.

" whoa there Potter what's the rush?" holds his hands up in the air

" great it's you." looks up to see she has ran into Pacey

" well nice to see you too." sarcastically

" bite me Pace." gives him her famous scowl and walks off

" ok then (looks over at Jen) ok care to explain what her problem is?"

" no not really you know how Joey gets when she's drunk?" smiling at Pacey

" yeah which is probably why I should go check on her." starts to walk off

" you know Joey she'll be fine." grabs Pacey by the arm

" anyway I need to go clean my shirt up I'll talk to you later Jen." Pacey walks off

" bye Pace." smiles and waves at Pacey looks over to see Dawson is still talking to Nikki.

To herself Ah Dawson Leary hmmm... I think it's time I introduce myself to his new friend.

Jen walks off.

Ok sorry for not updating sooner but here is what I have I'm not sure where this should go from here let me know where I should take this also should I leave Jen as she is or should I soften her up some. Let me know thanks.


	3. the truth is what you make of it

Disclaimer: once again I don't own DC or it's characters they belong to Kevin Williamson I'm just borrowing them the only thing I own is this story.

Dawson and Nikki are in the kitchen talking when Jen walks in but stops when she over hears them talking about "the other night".

" So about the other night I had no idea that she was going to come by like that." reaching for a drink in the fridge. Motions to Nikki " You want one?"

"Sure" takes the drink from Dawson " So does she know?"

" Well... I think she knows something is up I told her we were rehearsing for my movie but she didn't seem to buy into that considering that I'm the director." starts to walk towards the living room.

" Dawson how could you be so stupid you knew she wouldn't buy into that lie are you trying to get caught?" gives Dawson a look of warning

"w-well no, what was I suppose to tell her oh hey this is Nikki the girl from film class I've been banging for the past month." stammers over his words

"ok so you've got a point there but maybe we should slow things down a bit before people start to suspect something."

" you're so maybe us having this conversation here is not the best thing right?"

" right so why don't we go have this conversation somewhere else (Pauses) like maybe my house." gives Dawson a seductive look

" ok ... wait no what do I tell Joey."

" just tell her you don't feel well and you want to leave and I'll tell Jeff that I'm tired and I'm going home to bed."

"ok then I'll see you at your house then." leans over to kiss her

" um... maybe we shouldn't do this here." pushes him away

" right." Dawson and Nikki exit the kitchen. Jen gets up from behind the counter.

" Dawson Leery you little slime ball oh... this is too good to keep to myself." Jen smiles wickedly to herself. Grabs her drink and walks off.

Joey's standing by the fireplace talking to Andie when Dawson walks up to her.

" Hey Joey I think I'm going to head out." looks at Andie " Hey Andie."

" Hey Dawson."

" Do you want me to walk you home or something?" Joey asks

" Na I'm going to catch a ride with Jack I think." scans the crow to make sure Jack is not in close view.

" Well ok then I guess I'll talk to you at school tomorrow." goes to give him a hug

" ok then I'll see you later bye Joey." steps back so Joey can't hug him

" later Dawson." notices he's acting weird

" Andie." nods bye to Andie

" bye Dawson." gives him a look of confusion

" ok Joey what's going on with Dawson?" knows something's up.

" I don't know but I think it has something to with Nikki." Looks at the door and sees that he's left with Nikki and not Jack

" Ok, who's Nikki?" confused

" Nikki is the girl I caught Dawson making out with, he says that they were rehearsing a scene from his movie but I don't buy it." looks at the door

" considering that 1 Dawson is the director of the movie and also Jack left like an hour ago with some guy he met."

" so you're saying there's something going on between the two of them." realizes that Andie's right

" I hate to say it Joey but yeah I think there's something going on between the two."

" I knew how could I be so stupid to fall for his lies." starts to cry

" Oh Joey I'm sorry." sympathetically

" it's ok Andie it's not your fault Dawson's a scum bag." wipes her tears away

" you're right Dawson's a scum bag." gives Joey a hug

" I'm going to go outside I need some air." starts to walk off

" yeah do you want any company?"

" No I think I just need to be alone right now, I'll catch up with you later." Joey walks away

"bye Joey."

Joey exits

sorry this is so short but I ran into a little trouble on this chapter

I will try to update later


	4. the kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or it's characters they belong to Kevin

A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews they are greatly appreciated.

Joey's sitting on the edge of the dock crying when Pacey walks up behind her.

"you ok Jo?" notices that Joey's upset

" I'm fine just go away Pacey?" lifts her head up

" come on Jo you're not fine." sits next to her

" Pacey really I'm fine." wipes her face and gives Pacey a fake smile

" so you want to talk about it?" knows that she's not ok.

"no." snaps at Pacey

" come on Jo believe it or not I'm actually a pretty good listener."

" really this coming from the person who can't stay awake in biology class." starts to get up and walk away

" please will you just talk to me?" grabs Joey's arm

" let go of me Pacey." pulls away from Pacey's grasp

" ok fine you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but you have to let me hang out here with you." lets go of Joey's arm

" fine you can stay out here I guess I could use the company." sits back down where she was

" nice night isn't it Potter." looks up at the sky

" yeah it is ( pauses ) hey did you know that Dawson's been cheating on me for the past month and I just realized it tonight." looks up at the sky and then back at the water

" Jo-I'm sorry I-I had no idea that Dawson was cheating on you." gives her a look of concern

" it's not you fault I obviously didn't he was either."

" does he know that you know?"

"ok here's the deal see the other night after I left the ice house, well I decided to surprise Dawson so I decided as usual to climb through his window but when I did I caught him making out with Nikki a girl from his film class, well he told me that he was rehearsing a scene from his movie, well I didn't think anything of it until tonight when I was talking to Jen and I saw Dawson talking to Nikki

I still really didn't think anything was up until I was talking to Andie and Dawson came up and said that he was going to go home cause he wasn't feeling well I asked him if he wanted me to go with him and he said he was going to leave with Jack. Well Andie tells me that Jack left an hour ago with some guy he met so needless to say Dawson didn't leave with Jack. So there you have it Pace." starts crying

" Jo I- I don't know what to say." in shock

" it's ok I just don't understand why he would do something like that, I thought Dawson was different. I never thought he'd do something like this to me."

" Dawson's an idoit."

" what did you say?" stunned by Pacey's remark

" I said Dawson's an idoit for cheating on you, ok from the way I see it that you deserve so much better than Dawson Leary." puts a comforting arm around Joey

" what do you mean I deserve better?" offended

" what I mean is that Dawson doesn't deserve you, Jo I may be out of line when I say this but you are an amazing woman you're smart, beautiful and the most caring person I've ever met and if Dawson can't see that then he's blind Joey."

" you really think that Pacey?" leans her head on his shoulder

" yeah I do you may be a pain in the ass but any man would be stupid not love you." leans his head down to kiss Joey

" what the hell was that for Pace, are you completely out of your mind?" pushes Pacey into the creek.

" my god woman are you trying to kill me?" pulls himself out of the creek

" don't tempt me Pace." gives him one of her famous looks

" Jo look I'm sorry I just thought-"

" you thought what that you'd take advantage of me what Pacey?" cuts Pacey off

" no I just thought that you wanted to kiss me but I guess I was wrong on that one wasn't I?" throws his hands up in frustration

" you think?"

" look I'm sorry for kissing you I was wrong ok so how about we just forget that this ever happend

and go on our way." starts to walk off

" fine by me."

" good so I'll see you in class tomorrow then."

" yep."

Pacey exits

"urgh!" yells in frustration "why do I let him get to me like that, and why did I let him kiss me? Pacey Witter of all people had to kiss me but the thing is that I kinda liked it not that I'm going to let Pacey know that guess I better go back inside now and figure out what I'm going to do about Pacey."

Joey walks back to the party.


	5. the next day

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or its characters they belong to Kevin

Next morning at the Potter B&B

"Josephine Lillian Potter get your butt out of bed!" Bessie yelled up the stairs

" ow ok I'm up just stop yelling." grabs her head and winces in pain. Pulls the covers off her and notices that she's wearing Pacey's sweatshirt. " ahh." screams and jumps up out of her bed." ok how did I get Pacey's sweatshirt?" shakes her head and grabs some clothes from her dresser and heads to take a shower. " ok I'm just going to take a shower and try to figure this out later."

starts to open the door when she hears indistinct singing. Opens the bathroom door and screams " oh my god what the hell are you doing here, if Bessie catches you in here she's going to kill you."

" jeez woman don't you know how to knock." steps out of the shower and puts a towel on

" w-well I didn't think I had to knock seeing this is MY bathroom." is obviously embarrassed by Pacey being in a towel

" good point there Potter." smiles at Joey

" ok care to explain why you're in my shower?"

" well see after I dropped you off I went home and well seems that Dougie had a friend stay the night so which meant I need a place to crash, I was going to stay at Dawson's house but he wasn't home yet so I came over here and Bessie told me to take the couch, now do you mind?" motions her to leave

" wait you said that Dawson wasn't home I thought he was going home I know he said he left with Jack but Jack was gone when Dawson said he was going home." tears start to well up in her eyes

" Jo are you alright?" lays his hand on her shoulder

" I'm fine Pace I'm going to go use Bessie's bathroom." Joey leaves

" ok I guess I'll see you downstairs Jo." Pacey Yells out the bathroom door.

" well it's about time you join the land of the living." Bessie hands her a plate of pancakes

" thanks." takes the plate and sits down.

" so how was Jen's party?" pours a cup of coffee and sits down next to Joey

" ugh can we not talk about that right now." groans and takes a bite of her pancakes

" come on Jo it can't be that bad." pleas with Joey to tell her

" oh yes it can be."

" how?"

" ok for starters Dawson spent practically the whole evening with Nikki, and then he ends up leaving with her and oh yeah Pacey went insane and kissed me."

" he what?" Bessie spits

geez Bessie I just took a shower." wipes coffee off her shirt

" I'm sorry I can't believe he kissed you." helps Joey clean up the coffee. "so?" leans closer to Joey

" so what?" gives Bessie a confused look

" well what happened?"

" I pushed him in the creek." gets up to put her plate in the sink

" you didn't?" gasps

" Oh I did." laughs " "I'm going upstairs to get a different shirt." Joey starts to go up the stairs when she bumps into Pacey who is going down the stairs.

" um... sorry there Pace." shyly

" hey it's ok Potter."

upstairs Joey is looking in her closet for a shirt. Pulls out a shirt ( to self) " that won't work" searches through her closet " urg why am I so concerned about what I'm wearing it's not like anyone's going to notice." grabs a light pink spaghetti strap shirt out and puts it on. "perfect." looks at herself in the mirror and smiles.

Downstairs Pacey and Bessie are talking

" so I hear you and Joey had a nice time last night." hands Pacey a cup of coffee

" if that's what she told you then yeah we had a good time." surprised by Bessie's comment

Bessie just smiles at Pacey. Joey walks into the kitchen

" hey Bess could I get a ride to school today?

Alex starts crying

" I'm kind of busy Joey see if Pacey will take you seeing you two go to the same school." picks Alex up.

"Bess I'd gladly give Joey a ride" Pacey looks at Joey and smiles

" I'd rather walk thanks." gives Pacey a disgusted look.

" aww come on Jo I promise not to bite( pauses) well unless you want me to?" gives her a mischievous grin

" fine let's go, but I swear if you touch me I'll kill you." grabs Pacey by the arm

" ok we're going, bye Bessie."

" bye Pacey bye Joey." smiles at them both

Pacey and Joey leave.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I promise next chapter will be better than this one.


	6. thanks

Disclaimer: you know the drill by now

A/N: thank you for all the nice reviews. Since it is summer and I have more time I will try to update more often.

Inside Pacey's truck Joey is staring out the window.

" Jo are you going to be ok?" Looks over at Joey

" yeah I'll be fine." secretly wipes away a tear " hey Pace about last night-"

" Jo it's ok I know I was out of line let's just say we forget about last night." cuts Joey off

" I was going to say thank you Pace." looks at Pacey and places her hand over his hand and squeezes it

" Jo you know I'm here for you no matter what." turns his hand to where they are interlocking

" I know, it's just all my life I've always been able to talk to Dawson if I had a problem, that was until we started dating and the problem became him, and considering last nights events I really can't go to him, and well seeing how I said some really mean things to Jen last night I don't think she's going to want to talk to me I guess what I'm saying is thank you for being a friend to me."

Pacey pulls into the parking lot and gets out of the truck and opens Joey's door.

" you're not so bad yourself Potter." smiles and gives her a playful push

" thanks Pace ( looks at her watch ) I guess we better go inside before we're late." smiles at Pacey

" I've got a few minutes I think I'm going sit out her for a minute." looks at his watch

" ok then I guess I'll talk to you later ( gives Pacey a kiss on the cheek) thanks again Pace." Joey walks off towards the school

" ugh ( yells in frustration) I swear that woman is going to be the death of me." Pacey kicks the tire of his truck.

" woman troubles Pace?" Dawson walks up

" you have no idea Dawson." runs his hand through his hair

" wish I could help you man." Dawson pats Pacey on the back and walks off

" thanks Dawson you're a pal." sarcastically, looks down at his watch and realizes that he's late for class. " shit !" Pacey runs to the building.

I know I promised this would be better than the last, but this is all I could come up with

I will update later


	7. caught

Disclaimer: Still don't own DC or its characters the still belong to Kevin

A/N: ok this is much better than the last hope you likes

Capeside High 9:00AM Joey's at her locker talking to Jen

" So you and Dawson going to the dance tomorrow night?" Jen asks as she grabs a book from her locker

" I don't know." Joey shrugs her shoulders and flings her backpack over her shoulder

" really I thought you two would be going for sure."

" things aren't going so well between Dawson and I."

" care to talk about it?"

" well see here's the deal I think that Dawson's cheating on me with a girl from his film class."

" you think or you know?"

" I know he's cheating on me ( pauses and looks at Jen) you know something don't you?"

" look Joey it's not my place to say anything."

" Jen you're my best friend if you know something please tell me." pleading with Jen

" ok last night at my party I over heard Dawson talking to this girl about how they were going to meet up later and-"

" ok no need to go any further I think I know what happens next." cuts Jen off

" Joey look I'm so sorry I had to be the one to tell you."

" it's ok I kinda had a feeling that he was cheating on me when he told me that he was leaving with Jack when Jack was already gone, and also Pacey had said he wasn't home last night when he went to see if he could stay the night cause Doug had some chick over."

" wait when did -" Dawson walks up and puts his arms around Joey

" Hey guys what's up?" tries to give Joey a kiss but she backs off

" I think I'll leave you two alone." Jen starts to exit " good luck Joey." whispers in Joey's ear

" thanks Jen." softly

" ok what's going on Joey?"

" Oh I don't know why don't you tell me?" angrily

" Joey what do you mean?" acting confused

" nothing, just that I tried calling you last night to see how you were doing and you weren't home thought you left with Jack?"

" I-I did it's just that we ran into Pacey-"

" really where did you see him at?" scowls at Dawson

" um- well see..." trying to come up with something but can't

" cut the crap Dawson and be honest with me I already know you didn't leave with Jack and you sure as hell didn't run into Pacey seeing as how Pacey spent the night at MY house seeing that YOU weren't there?" trying to stay calm

" since when has Pacey been allowed to stay at your house?" raises his voice

" that's really none of your business Dawson who I have stay at MY house is not your concern-" yelling at Dawson

" you're my girlfriend I have a right to know who stays at your house."

" correction Dawson I WAS your girlfriend until you started screwing Nikki."

" excuse me what right do you have to accuse me of cheating on you I told you we were rehearsing a scene from my movie."

" don't give me that crap I know ok Andie has told me so has Jen and last night was the proof I needed, see I knew that you'd slip up and sure enough you did."

" how did I slip up?"

" by telling me you were leaving with Jack when he had left over an hour before you did, but it doesn't matter anymore Dawson it's over actually it's been over for along time Dawson."

" Joey I love you please we can get through this." grabs Joey's arm pleading

" let go of me Dawson ( pulls her arm away ) I don't love you Dawson I don't want to be with you period this is it there is no going back I'm tired of having my heart broke time and time again by you I don't need this and I sure as hell don't need you." takes the necklace that he gave her and throws it at him and walks off

" Joey please just let me explain." yells after Joey

" go to hell Dawson." Joey yells down the hall.

Dawson punches his locker when Pacey walks up

" hey man what's up?"

" go to hell Pacey."

" whoa what the hell is your problem Dawson?"

" you're my problem it's because of you I don't have Joey anymore." yelling at Pacey

" excuse me since when is YOUR cheating on Joey my fault?" clenches his fist

" if you hadn't of told her I wasn't home we'd still be together."

" Dawson she was going to break up with you before I even said anything so don't even blame me for you're wrongdoing, I'm not the one who went and screwed up the best thing they ever had you only have yourself to blame."

" you're right I do have myself to blame." starts to calm down

" Dawson let me ask you something here why Joey man?"

" what do you mean?"

" why would you want to hurt her like that, she doesn't deserve to be treated like you treat her."

" I can treat her how I want to treat her she's my girlfriend."

" Dawson how stupid are you man ok you cheated on her she confronted you about it you lied even after she told you she knew and then you expect her NOT to dump you seriously man quit living your life like a movie and join reality." trying hard not to beat the crap out of Dawson

" my life is reality, I don't live in the movies."

" ok you're making it really hard for me to not hit you right now."

" why do you want to hit me?"

" maybe to knock some sense into that dense mind of yours, seriously you really think that she's going to forgive a lying cheating son of a bitch like yourself, if you think that then you are a sad sad little man and I feel sorry for you." through clenched teeth

" whatever Pacey I'm not the one who's sad here it's you." tauntingly

Pacey punches Dawson in the face and grabs him by the collar and holds him against the locker

" just leave Joey alone she doesn't want anything to do with you and frankly neither do I." lets go of Dawson and walks off


	8. Hapily ever after

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: If it seems that there's big chunk missing it's because I heard this song last night and I thought it fit Joey and Pacey so being the impatient one I decided to Jump forward, but to help you along here's a quick update. Joey and Dawson are over and they haven't spoken since she confronted him about Nikki, Pacey and Dawson have calmed down still not talking to each other basically no one really likes Dawson at this point. Jen, Andie, Pacey, and Joey, Jack are all going to the dance.

" uhg I can't believe I let you talk me into going to this stupid dance." sifting through dresses on the sales rack.

" oh come on Joey you know it's going to be fun." looking through the dresses pleading with Joey

" Andie how can you possibly think that going to a school dance could be fun?"

" really, how is dancing to some outdated music and drinking some watered down punch fun?" Jen states through the dressing room door " oh god this dress makes me look like a big yellow duck." looks disgusted at the mirror

" come on Jen you can't look any worse than I do at the moment." Joey yells from the dressing room next to her

" oh yes I can."

" come on you two why don't you both come out and I'll be the judge on how you two look."

" fine." Jen comes out in a knee length yellow strapless dress with some sort of yellow feather trimmed top.

" ok Jen that dress does indeed make you look like a duck" Andie tries not laugh and hands her another dress that's black with pink pinstripes and has spaghetti straps and is knee length. "here try this one."

" thanks Andie." grabs the dress and goes into the dressing room

" ok Joey your turn now" Andie yells to Joey

" oh, no I think I'll just stay in here."

" Joey don't make me come in there and get you."

" fine." Joey comes out in a floor length empire waist black dress with rhinestone spaghetti straps and velvet trimmed waist.

" oh, my god Joey you look amazing." Andie squeals in delight

" ok Andie calm down it's just a dress." embarrassed by Andie's excitement

" ok, sorry Joey but I agree with Andie on this one you do look amazing." Jen walks out the dressing room

" Jen you so have to get that dress it looks so cute on you." Andie gushes

" yeah Jen you really should get the dress."

" ok then that's settled ok now off to get our hair done." Andie claps grabs them both by the arm and they start to leave the store

" ok Joey remind me again why we our doing this?" Jen groans

" because it will be fun." gives a fake smile and rolls her eyes

at the B&B Joey is in her room getting ready when there's a knock on the door

" Bessie could you get that for me it's probably Jen just tell her I'll be down in a sec." Joey yells from her room

" Pacey what are you doing here." surprised

" well I'm here to pick Joey up for the dance."

" thought she was going with Jen and Andie?" skeptical of Pacey

" well see she was but I kinda told Jen to tell Andie she didn't need a ride."

" I see so Joey has no idea that you're going to take her."

" right."

" oh this should be good." smiles " Joey your date is here." Bessie yells

" you do know she's going to kill you?" whispers to Pacey

" I'm coming." putting her earrings in she looks up to see Pacey " what are you doing here?"

surprised to see Pacey

" I know but it's so worth it." smiles at Bessie

" I'm here to pick you up."

" ok I thought that Jen and Andie we're going to pick me up?" Joey gives Pacey a confused look

" well see I kinda told them that I would pick you up seeing as how you needed a date" gives Joey a mischevious smile

" Oh really, now you do realize that by taking me to the dance you are going to royally piss Dawson off"

" yeah so I don't care what Dawson thinks all I know is that I'm taking the most beautiful woman I've ever met to this dance and I don't care what anyone has to say." Pacey grabs her hand and places a corsage on her wrist

" thanks Pace." blushes

" ok you two smile" Bessie grabs her camera

" come on Bess we're going to be late."

" oh come on Jo just one picture please."

" ok fine on picture and that's it"

" good." Bessie takes their picture "you two have a good time ok."

" we will Bess." Joey smiles back at Bessie

" shall we." Pacey grabs Joey's hand and they leave.

Outside the school

" hey Pace before we go in I just want to make sure we're clear on one thing." Joey grabs his hand.

" what's that?"

" that we're friends and that's it."

" hey if I get to take the most beautiful woman in the world to this dance as my friend hey I'm happy with that."

" good." smiles nervously

"hey guys." Jen smiles happily at Joey and Pacey

" Jen hey."

" Jen." Joey gives Jen a look

" well I think I'm going to get something to drink, anyone else want anything." Pacey starts to go to the punch bowl

" no thanks." both laugh at Pacey

" ok Jen what's the deal I thought we were going as a group?" grabs Jen's arm and pulls her away

" well you see Joey Andie and I thought that it was time you had a good time and well who else better to show you a good time than Pacey, since you two seem to be getting along quite well." Jen gives Joey a mischievous look

" what's that suppose to mean?" looks at Jen like she's crazy

" come on Joey we can all see that there is defiantly something going on between you and Pacey."

" Jen Pacey and I are just friends that's all (pauses) and besides he only sees me as Joey his sparing partner nothing more."

" I don't think so Joey I can tell by the way he looks at you that he's in love with you and they way it looks you feel the same way about him."

" Jen things are so complicated right now?"

" how are things complicated? Let's see you both are single so what's stopping you from being happy?"

" Dawson is what's stopping me."

" Dawson how is he stopping you from being happy?"

" if Pacey and I get together it's just going to cause more problems and I just don't think I could handle it."

" ok Joey I'm going to say this as nice a possible and then I want you to go find Pacey and ask him to dance ok."

" ok fine what is it you're going to say?"

" screw Dawson and go after what you want."

" you're right Jen I'm going to tell Pacey how I feel."

" finally now go get your man." Jen smiles and walks off

the song "You and Me" by Lifehouse starts to play in the background when Pacey walks up and grabs Joey's hand.

" Josephine Potter will you dance with me?"

" I'd love to Pace." smiles and they walk out on the dance floor

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

" Pace can I ask you something?"

" sure Jo?"

" why did you show up on my door step and I want the truth."

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

" well you know I guess I felt sorry for you." tries to crack a joke

" Pacey no games I want the truth."

" if you want the truth just listen to the words of this song and it will tell you all you need to know."

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

Pacey pulls Joey closer to him

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

" Pacey can I ask you something?"

" sure Jo."

" are you in love with me?"

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

Pacey pauses for a minute and pulls Joey closer to him

" look at you how could I not be." Pacey leans down and kisses Joey passionately

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

" Pacey what was that for." taken a back by Pacey's action

" that my dear was a kiss."

" Pacey I know that but why?"

" god woman do I have to spell it out for you?" yells in a whisper

" yes." smiles

" I am 100 head over heels in love with you Joey I always have and I've always will."

" I know I just wanted to hear you say it." smiles and gives Pacey a hug

Pacey pulls away from the hug and gets down on one knee

" Pacey get up what are you doing?" embarrassed by Pacey's grand gesture" something I should have done along time ago ( pauses ) Josephine Potter will you be my girlfriend?"

" yes I will be your girlfriend." Pacey gets up and picks Joey up and gives her a very passionate kiss.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

Ok that is it for now I don't know if I will update anymore. I am currently working on another project.


	9. one drunken Dawson

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thank you for all of the nice reviews they are what keep me writing.

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but I didn't know if I wanted leave it the way it was or write a couple more chapters.

At the B&B you see Pacey and Joey walking up hand in hand.

At the door

" well, Potter this is it." Pacey nervously puts is hands in his pocket

" yeah, I guess so huh?" laughs nervously " Pace why are we so nervous about saying goodnight?"

" well, I think it's because we both know that if we go inside then the fairy tale is over per se." takes a deep breath

" what do you mean Pace? " confused by Pacey's comment

" what I mean is you and I both know that once you walk through that door and I get into my truck and drive off that it's over."

" Pace...you're scaring me here what do you mean by it's over." has a worried look on her face

" Jo...I'm sorry I didn't mean us I meant the night is over." pulls Joey close to him

" well...it doesn't have to be over, you could stay here." Joey smiles and gives Pacey a kiss

" why Josephine Potter are you suggesting that we--" Joey slugs Pacey in the arm

" no I'm just saying that you could stay the night and we could oh I don't know sleep maybe." cuts Pacey off

" ow, Potter that hurt I knew what you meant and I would love to just sleep." Pacey grabs her hand and kisses it

" good now let's go in I'm cold." Joey opens the door and they go in " here go put these on and I'll meet you in my room." hands Pacey a pair a sweats and a sweat shirt

" hey this looks like my sweatshirt" looks at the sweatshirt

" well maybe because it's your sweatshirt."

" ok, so how did you get it?"

" ok remember Jen's party when you let me wear it after I pushed you in the creek."

" yeah how could I forget that." Pacey heads towards Joey's room

" I'll be up there in a minute I'm going to check on Alex."

In Joey's room Pacey looks around nervously and notices that someone's in her bed thinking that's it's Joey he gets into the bed and cuddles up to the person in the bed.

" um...Joey why do you smell like Brute cologne?"

" because I'm not Joey you moron."

" what the HELL are you doing here?" jumps out of the bed and turns the light on to see that it's a drunken Dawson in Joey's bed

"well I'd ask you the same thing but I think that's obvious of why you're here." slurs his words

" I see you were at the dance then." not amused by Dawson

" yeah, seems like you finally got the girl man." gets up to pat Pacey on the back and ends up falling into Joey's dresser knocking a picture of him and Joey on to the floor.

Downstairs

" what the hell was that?" Joey hears a loud thud and goes to check on Pacey

back upstairs

" whoa there Dawson." helps Dawson up

" I think I had a bit more to drink then I thought." holds his head in pain

" what has gotten into you man I thought you didn't want Joey and I together and now you're telling me that you're cool with Joey and I being together? Confused by Dawson's actions

" I've been doing some thinking and if she's going to move on I'd rather her move on with you than someone who's going to treat her like dirt."

" oh you mean the way you treated her?" under his breath

" Pace...are you -----" opens the door to see a drunken Dawson in her room " Dawson what are you doing here?" glares at Dawson

" Joey hi." Dawson gets up to give her a hug and once again falls flat on his face

" ok Dawson how about we not try to get up ok." Pacey pulls Dawson off the floor and sets him back on Joey's bed

" ok care to explain why you're here in my room 3 sheets to the wind?" is irritated by Dawson's actions

" well you see Joey seems our good friend Dawson here has came to terms with the fact that we're together." looks at Dawson and then back at Joey

" is that true Dawson?" not buying Pacey reason " Dawson hello." waves her hands in his face

" is what true Jo?" is half passed out on Joey's bed

" that you've accepted the fact that I'm with Pacey."

" yep sure have." slurring his words

" really why do I find that hard to believe?" crosses her arms and looks towards Pacey

" Joey all I ever wanted was for you to be happy." starts to get up when Joey stops him

" really so you cheated on me to make me happy?" pushes Dawson back on the bed

" well...no that was to make me happy." gets up and walks toward the window

" well at least you're honest about it." Joey throws her arms up in frustration

" well you know me Mr. Honesty." Dawson stumbles back and falls out the window

" oh my god Dawson!" Pacey and Joey scream and look out the window in fear

hope you likes read and review if I get five reviews I'll continue


	10. the truth and nothing but

Disclaimer: well don't own DC or it's characters if I did the show would still be on the WB.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update my computer kinda crashed on me.

Thank you for the reiviews they are what keep me going that and reruns of DC lol!

" Oh my god Dawson are you ok" Joey looks out the window and sees a drunken Dawson lying on the roof on his back smiling.

" Jo you've really got to keep that window closed." rubs his head and tries to stand up but stumbles a bit.

" here grab my hand." Pacey holds his hand out the window

" first you crawl into bed with me and now you want to hold my hand are you telling me that Joey's a cover up and you secretly are playing for Jack's team?" looks at Pacey's outreached hand

" no Dawson haven't traded teamsI still very much like women...will you just grab my hand so we can get you inside so you don't hurt yourself anymore."

" fine I'll take your hand." Dawson reluctantly grabs Pacey's hand

" thank you." Pacey pulls Dawson inside and walks him to Joey's bed

" I'm going to go get some ice I'll be back." Joey looks at Dawson and sees he's bumped his head

" for what?" Dawson asks

" for your head you moron" Pacey just looks at Dawson like he's an idiot

" hey Jo while you're down there could you get me a beer." gives Joey a puppy dog look

" Dawson did you like lose part of your brain when you fell out my window?" Joey crosses her arms

" no it's just I have a really big headache and a beer would be really great right now." holding his head

" what you need is some ice for that head of yours." Joey leaves

" oh, great she leaves me with you." looks over at Pacey

" what?" raises his eyebrow

" nothing." Dawson sighs

" ok Dawson I know you came here for a reason tonight so why don't you be honest and tell me the real reason you were in Joey's bed tonight."

" ok, so you caught me I'm not ok with you and Joey actually it makes me sick to see her so happy with you knowing that I could make her happy." sits up on the bed

" I knew you weren't ok with me and Joey."

" wait a minute I said it made me sick to see her happy with you, I know it's my own damn fault that Joey's with you. Pacey believe me when I say this I am 100 percent ok with you being with Joey cause to be honest I have not see her that happy for a long time and I'm glad." Dawson lays back down on the bed

" really I thought-" hears Dawson snoring and looks over to see he has passed out.

" great now you pass out." whispers Dawson and leans his head back in the chair

" I've got the ice Dawson." Joey walks in and looks around and sees that both Dawson and Pacey have passed out

" great looks like I get the couch not how I planned this evening" Joey closes the door and heads downstairs.

Hope you liked this chapter I just couldn't find away to severely hurt Dawson also I like drunk Dawson. Please read and review


	11. actions are louder than words

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I know I like haven't updated in like forever but I've been working on Reunion and I hit road block with this story. Sorry for the long wait but I give you chapter 11

The next day at school Joey is at her locker reading a note from Pacey

_Dear Joey,_

_Thank you for making me the happiest man on earth._

_I love you _

_Pacey_

Joey blushes slightly and places the note in her locker, when Dawson walks up behind her and kisses her. She accepts the kiss think it is Pacey

" Dawson! What the hell was that for?" Joey realizing that it was Dawson and not Pacey who kissed her

" wow, I don't think you've ever kissed me like that before." Dawson smiles at her smugly

" well, that's because I thought you were Pacey." Joey says matter of factly

" oh, I see we're still living in a fantasy world." Dawson mocks

" no, see you're wrong you live in a fantasy world, what I have with Pacey is real." Joey says defensively

" face it Joey he will never love you the way I love you." Dawson says trying to pull her into another kiss, this time Pacey is seen walking towards the two when he sees Dawson kiss Joey

" what, the hell I thought she loved me? I guess everyone was right Joey will never love me like him." Pacey says to himself as he walks off in the other direction

" Dawson, are you insane!" Joey yells pushing him off a second time

" no, I just want to show you that I am the only person for you." Dawson tells her

" Dawson, you and I are over we have been for quite sometime ( Joey pauses and sees Pacey walking in the other direction.) Pacey! ( Joey yells for Pacey but he keeps walking.) Great Dawson just great I swear if you've messed things up for Pacey and I. The only action you'll be seeing is me kicking your ass, now if you'll excuse me I've got to explain to Pacey that this was a mistake." Joey closes her locker door and starts to run towards Pacey, when Dawson grabs her by the arm

" Joey, wait I'm sorry." Dawson pretends to be apologetic

" save it Dawson." Joey breaks free from his grasp and run to catch up with Pacey

" Pacey, wait!" Joey yells Pacey turns around and looks at her with sad eyes

" Pacey, please it's not what you think it is." Joey says catching up to him

" really, so my supposed girlfriend was not kiss her ex boyfriend." Pacey says is a angry tone

" no, he was kissing me." Joey says

" whatever it was, you were still kissing him, I thought you loved me Jo?" Pacey looks at Joey with hurt in his eyes

" Pacey, I do love you, I thought he was you." Joey tries to explain

" how, can you mistake him for me Joey?" Pacey asks

" I was reading the note you left in my locker and he came up behind me and started kissing me, and when I realized it was him I pushed him off me." Joey explains

" ok, so you expect me to believe that?" Pacey questions

" Pacey, look Dawson and I are over I chose you remember?" Joey says looking at him with sincerity in her eyes

" so, now this is some contest?" Pacey says deliberately wanting to continue their fight

" where did that come from Pace?" Joey ask surprised by what Pacey said

" this is a game to you isn't Potter?" Pacey asks

" this, is not a game Pacey, I love you I have always loved you." Joey says with tears starting to form in her eyes

" Jo, I can't so this anymore, I can't deal with the mind games." Pacey says

" this is not a game Pacey. You are the only one I want. You are the only person that truly understands me, and if you think I'm playing games then you didn't know me at all Pace. Do you really think I stoop to Dawson's level?" Joey says sobbing

" Joey, you know I love you, I'm sorry it's just that when I saw you with Dawson I guess I thought that you had made your choice, I should've know that it was another one of Dawson's schemes." Pacey says in a even tone

" I love you Pace." Joey says pulling him towards her

" I love you too." Pacey says kiss her

" good, now we better get to class before we're late." Joey says

" I've got a better idea." Pacey says

" what is that?" Joey asks

" follow me." Pacey pulls her towards the door

" where are we going, we just can't skip school like this." Joey says protesting Pacey's grasp

" come on there's something I want to show you." Pacey tells her

" well, can't this wait? I have an English test I need to take." Joey protests

" ask, for a make up test." Pacey tells her

" fine, seeing as I'm not going to win this one." Joey gives in to Pacey

"good, I knew you'd see it my ways." Pacey smiles and places his arm around her shoulder and they walk out of the school together

well I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure of what will happen next but if anyone has any ideas let me know.


	12. True Love A Cinderella Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing any questions?

A/N: This is going to be the final chapter I may write a sequel not sure yet.

Gotta find away

yeah, I can't wait another day

ain't nothin' gonna change

cuz it's all in our hands

we all make mistakes

yeah,but it's never too late

to start again, take another breath

and say another prayer

and fly away from here

anywhere, yeah I don't care

we'll just fly away from here

our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere

won't let time pass us by

we'll just fly

"um, Pace where are you taking me?" Joey asks blindfolded

"you'll see, just a few more steps ok." Pacey says as he guides her

"you better not be taking me out in the middle of now where and leave me." Joey says in a joking tone

"trust me Jo I would not leave you in the middle of nowhere." Pacey tells her trying not to laugh

"yeah, right this coming from the guy who forgot to tie the boat up when we went looking for snails." Joey says dryly

"hey, I got you back home didn't I?" Pacey says in defense

"yeah, but I was soaking wet." Joey points out

"ok, here we are." Pacey removes the blindfold from Joey's eyes and looks around in amazement

"Pace, what is this?" Joey asks

"well, it's a boat." Pacey says sarcastically

"I know what it is but why are we here?" Joey asks

"we are here because I wanted to show you my boat." Pacey points out

"this is yours, how did you afford it?" Joey asks

"well, they had pulled it from the bay after the hurricane so I bought it and fixed it up." Pacey tells her

"it's beautiful Pace." Joey says in awe

"come with me I want to show you something." Pacey takes her hand and leads her to the top of the boat

"Pace this is amazing you can see the whole town practically." Joey says in awe

"isn't it great. You can come up here and just escape." Pacey tells her

"have you taken her out yet?" Joey asks

"actually I'm thinking about sailing to the keys." Pacey says staring out at the water

"really, when?" Joey asks

"tomorrow." Pacey tells her

"tomorrow, what about school and us?" Joey asks shocked by Pacey answer

"well, Jo that's what I want to ask you." Pacey turns to tell her

"are you asking me to go sailing with you alone on a boat for three months?" Joey says to him

"what do you say?" Pacey smiles

"I say that you're insane, I mean what about Bessie and the B&B. I just can't go off on a boat with you." Joey says mater of factly

"sure you can, the B&B will survive don't you just want to get away from everything?"

"as in everything you mean Dawson right?"

"well, yeah."

"Pace I don't know."

"come on Jo haven't you ever wonder if we could actually be together if Dawson wasn't around? This is our chance to finally be happy."

"Pace-" Pacey cuts Joey off

"Jo, I need you to come with me. I love you and I'm afraid if you don't go that you won't be here when I get back. I lost you once Jo I'm not going to do it again." Pacey tells her taking her hand in his

if this life gets any harder now

it ain't, no, never mind

you got me by your side

and anytime you want

yeah, we can catch a train and find a better place

yeah, cuz we won't let nothin'

or no one keep getting' us down

maybe you and I

can pack our bags and hit the sky

and fly away from here

anywhere, yeah I don't care

we'll just fly away from here

our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere

won't let time pass us by

we'll just fly

"Pace, I'm not going anywhere." Joey reassures him

"so, will you do me the honor of sailing with me?" Pacey asks

"Pace, I'd love to." Joey smiles brightly

"really?" Pacey asks

"yes, really." Joey says wide eyed

"Joey I love you." Pacey picks Joey up and kisses her

"I love you too Pace."

"I guess you better go get a change of clothes." Pacey says placing her back on the ground

"na, I'll find something while we're gone." Joey tells him

"ok, well then how about we go now?" Pacey asks

"I'd love to Pacey." Joey pauses "hey Pace?" Joey asks

"yeah, Jo?"

"what's the name of your boat?" Joey asks

"True Love." Pacey tells her

"True Love I like that." Joey smiles and kisses him on the cheek and they begin to sail away from the dock. Joey is looking on with a sense of contentment

do you see a bluer sky now?

You can have a better life now

open your eyes

cuz no one here can ever stop us

they can try but we won't let them

no way

maybe you and I

can pack our bags and say goodbye

and fly away from here

anywhere, yeah I don't care

we'll just fly away from here

our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere

won't let time pass us by

we'll just fly

Well I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Let me know if I should make a sequel

The song used is called "Fly Away From Here." by Aerosmith

it's off the Just Push Play album


End file.
